fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Teagan Bedlam
Teagan Bedlam is a 16 year old complete weeb loser, and also a member of The Bedlam Family. Working as an anonymous memory assassin from the deep web, Teagan has a crippling fear of his family and the danger they present to his continued survival. His fear of death is so extreme that he's "murdered" all memory of his existence from his immediate family, and seeks to amass as much information on the rest of the family as possible in order to be absolutely safe from all potential threats. Even ignoring the fact that he's too young to kill other members without retribution, Teagan doesn't actually want to hurt the rest of his family. He only wants everyone to leave him alone. He's also one of the only Class 2s in the current generation of Bedlams, due to his training to hopefully avoid conflict and protect himself from future threats. Due to his hermit-like reclusive nature, he only has a small number of close friends that he allows to remember his existence. Outside of that, Teagan is the worst kind of weeaboo. He's incredibly edgy and writes poems about his inner turmoil. But not just any poetry, he only writes in the most "intellectually stimulating" form of verse: limericks. He also collects tons of anime and anime memorabilia, but only the really good shit. None of that "seasonal anime trash", as he calls it. He's very much a massive elitist and his spirit animal is Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Powers Epithet Powers While not shown explicitly yet, Teagan has the power to erase people's memories. He mostly uses this to keep himself largely unknown to the public, although now that he's been shown on live television he's in a bit of a crisis in that regard. Teagan can dissolve himself into mist and back, which he can use to teleport. He can also become invisible by actively removing the memories of people looking at him. He can create "Memory Blocks" that act as invisible barriers only he can move through, and leave "Memory Traps" that act as thin tripwires that turn invisible after being placed. He has a weapon called Nevermore, which is just a standard hunting knife with a raven decal scribbled on it in sharpie. He can also create fog that literally clouds people's memories, making them forget how to use certain abilities. His most signature attack, Limericks of The Soul, let him read one of his shitty "poems" from his journal, causing an effect related to the Limerick to happen. No idea how this is related to his epithet. Anyone that interrupts him finds it literally painful, taking damage for each word spoken. Outclass - ??? While not actually seen in action as of yet, Teagan's outclass allows him to enter a single person's mind, therefore transporting himself into the Dreamscape. The person he's entered falls unconscious and experiences uncontrolled demonic possession-like symptoms like speaking in tongues, levitation, and spewing forth black clouds of smoke. While in a person's mind Teagan is free to read and destroy any number of memories within them. Unfortunate Face Due to his unfortunate and ugly face, Teagan can do a hand stand to confuse his opponents since he looks like a different person. Teagan's Bauble Like every member of the Bedlam family, Teagan has a bauble given to him. He has yet to show it however. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 44 Before the episode, Teagan reached class 2 and tried out his outclass for the first time. Not knowing the full consequences of the ability, he targeted James Invisible in an attempt to amass more info on potential Bedlam family members, to further future proof his own survival for when he turns 18. He was unaware, however, that this would cause the target to pass out and suffer strange symptoms. When the players finally made it to James' mind, they immediately called him a big loser. Melograno asked Morpheus for more info on his family, and Teagan clearly explained his motives. However, the team completely dumpstered him while he was unable to do shit due to general bad luck. In the end his dream self was being devoured by one of Hope's mouths. The players found out that Teagan was unaware of the full consequences of his outclass, and Teagan apologized begrudgingly, but still very upset with the gang for being so mean to him. - Episode 49 After having his identity revealed on national television in Episode 44, Tabitha and her siblings considered him a "rare collectible" due to his amnesia abilities and penchant for hiding. As such, they tracked him down specifically and captured him in his very home. However, because Teagan values his own survival above all else he was pretty fine with hiding away as a mini for some kids, at least for a while. He only talked to Venus, who he was afraid might beat him up again. He did warn the party to go lightly on the kids, as he could tell there were clearly loneliness and family issues going on with them and in some way he understood. He presumably escaped at the end of the episode. Trivia * Teagan is the first member of the Bedlam Family to appear in an episode of DBA, although he is far from the first developed. * The idea for Teagan was developed separately from his first episode's concept, instead from the idea of someone with the epithet "amnesia" who would be a memory assassin. He was later added for reflecting the whole mental theme of the episode. * Teagan's "scar" on his head is a temporary tattoo. * Unfortunately zanza forgot to add eye brows to Teagan's icon, thus creating his Unfortunate Face. This was turned into an ability however so it's all good. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters